Maestro Goddess Miku
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30495 |no = 1111 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 180 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 42, 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86 |normal_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8, 9, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. With her pure and invigorating voice, she is said to have brought the withered flowers within the ancient ruins back to life with her melodious tunes. When she sang her departure song, she smiled as if having realized something, and shortly disappeared without a trace. After her audience was left wondering what had happened, they all came together to reach the same conclusion. And though the details of this particular conclusion are not well known, the fact that the negative effects of the war between the humans and the gods never reached the ancient ruins could provide a significant clue. |summon = I think meeting you was fated. I know I'll be fine by your side! |fusion = There's something I wanna tell you. Thank you for always being by my side! |evolution = I can't stop singing! Not until I can grant the wishes of all those who hope for happiness! | hp_base = 4200 |atk_base = 1300 |def_base = 1300 |rec_base = 1650 | hp_lord = 6039 |atk_lord = 1839 |def_lord = 1739 |rec_lord = 2139 | hp_anima = 6782 |rec_anima = 1941 |atk_breaker = 2037 |def_breaker = 1541 |atk_guardian = 1641 |def_guardian = 1937 |rec_guardian = 2040 |def_oracle = 1640 | hp_oracle = 5742 |rec_oracle = 2436 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Futuristic Concert |lsdescription = Hugely boosts BB gauge after each turn, boosts BB gauge fill rate & reduces BB gauge required to activate BB |lsnote = Fills 4 BC, 30% BC efficacy & 20% reduction |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Melody Crown |bbdescription = 27 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 3 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 27 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 27 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Starlight Memory |sbbdescription = 39 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate |sbbnote = Fills 3 BC & 20% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 39 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 39 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30494 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Yukine Token |bazaar_1_desc = Melody of Winter |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0015_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_2_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_2_bonus = 5 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Miku3 }}